fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Adam
This Character is Copyrighted by Legend. All Rights Reserved Hi I’m Adam and I’m an Adventurer. I love to explore places that no one else has ever seen. I live in the United Republic, but I’m never really home. And I never stay there when I do. Ever since I was a little kid I always have been on the go, and I never want to stop till I have been to every single place in the universe. I never leave home without my backpack, it has everything I need in it. And I never leave without my journal as well. That’s were I document my adventures. Its my goal to go to all the places in the universe and put them in my journal. Personality I’m a guy that likes to go places; I don’t like being cooped up in one place for too long. I always want to be doing something or going somewhere. I like to go and to read long books about places that have rare objects and weird things inside. I like watching adventure movies and playing adventure games. I don’t like being told what to do, unless it’s a survival guide. And it’s annoying to me when people are too scared to go with me places. I don’t like people who can’t go far places without taking so many breaks. People slow me down, so that’s why I travel alone. But I never give up, and I don’t like cowering. I like to get the job done and get the object i’m after. And I refuse to let someone else get the object before I do. But my favorite part is The felling of Adventure and not knowing what is going to happen next. Items Backpack My backpack is one of the most important things to me. The special thing about this backpack is that whatever i think that's in the backpack, it comes out. Like if i need a sling shot, bow and arrow, food, anything. That's why it always has what i need. The only thing that doesn't come out is people. Journal My Journal is another important thing, its a magical journal that whenever i reach the end, it gets more pages. So that i have enough room to write about my adventures. And the weird thing about it is that it always is the same size no matter how many pages are in there. Power Ups My power-ups help me when i'm in trouble. I carry one of each power up always. The Fire Star, the Ice Star, the Water Star, and the Electro-star. I also have a flight cap and speed shoes. Though each power up fades when i use all its power. But i rarely use my power ups Gallery Adam-SMB64.PNG|Adam on the Fantendo Christmas Banner Cyborge Adam.png|Cyborg Adam Super Adam.PNG|Super Adam Adam 6.png Adam.png|Adam from Legend Adventure Adams Tropical Vacation Box Cover.png Girls can be scary adam.png Adam 2.png Adam 2.jpg Ice Adam.png|Ice Adam FIRE Adam.png|Fire Adam Electro-Adam.png|Electro-Adam Adam Go!.JPG|Adam with his Sword & Shield Scan10032.JPG|Adam vs Orion Super Adam Transformation.PNG Scan10031.JPG|Adam Adam Skin for SSB.PNG|Adam's colors for Super Smash Bros What do you think of Adam? Perfect! Too Cool! Good! Nice Ok Bad Terrible! DELETE THIS PAGE! Category:Legend Category:Legend Copyrighted Characters Category:Legend Copyright Games and Ideas Category:Heroes Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Legend Heroes Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendoverse Category:Main Characters Category:Black and White Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Legend Comics Category:Saint Comics Category:Legend Heroes Category:Legion of Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Legitopians Category:Legitopian Heroes